<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RWBY: Loss by LoveSpringsEternal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669078">RWBY: Loss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveSpringsEternal/pseuds/LoveSpringsEternal'>LoveSpringsEternal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Canon Lesbian Character, Dark, Domestic, Domestic Violence, F/F, Fantastic Racism, Heavy Angst, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, NOTHING BUT PAIN, POV Lesbian Character, Pain, Racism, Sad, Sad Ending, Unhappy Ending, no happiness, only angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveSpringsEternal/pseuds/LoveSpringsEternal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>RWBY stories about the loss of a significant other.</p><p>(Each chapter will cover a single story and will take place in a different universe)</p><p>WARNING: Is sad. Nothing good happens. Read if you’re a angst addict, tho.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai, Cinder Fall/Neopolitan, Cinder Fall/Original Character(s), Cinder Fall/Original Female Character(s), Cinder Fall/Salem, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Ilia Amitola/Blake Belladonna, Kali Belladonna/Sienna Khan, Neon Katt/Yang Xiao Long, Neopolitan/Yang Xiao Long, Original Female Character(s)/Ruby Rose, Penny Polendina/Ciel Soleil, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos/Penny Polendina, Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos/Weiss Schnee, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose, Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme, Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Sienna Khan/Original Character(s), Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Willow Schnee/Original Character(s), Winter Schnee/Original Character(s), Winter Schnee/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>RWBY: Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Watch out!” Ruby screamed just before the light went out.</p><p>That’s when the screaming started.</p><p>”Robyn!” Fiona called into the darkness. “Where are you?”</p><p>”I’m right here, angel.” Robyn pressed her back against Fiona’s.</p><p>”Freeze and surrender!” Robyn heard Penny shout.</p><p>Robyn wanted some hard to stop the screaming, but she couldn’t see a thing in this darkness. She needed to get the Happy Huntresses together, think of something.</p><p>”Huntresses, to me!” Robyn ordered.</p><p>”Come on, we have to get you out of here!” Fiona turned in Robyn’s direction.</p><p>That’s when Fiona’s faunus hearing picked you a quiet but fast footsteps closing in on her. She turned and a blade dug itself deep into her stomach before being cruelly ripped out, causing her to scream in agony.</p><p>”Fiona?!” Robyn cried.</p><p>Tyrian stood, robotic scorpion tail raising the strike Robyn. Thankfully, Penny noticed this.</p><p>”Robyn!” Penny flew towards Robyn with her jet boots, tackling her out of Tyrian’s path.</p><p>Tyrian giggled then jumped up to the rafters, looking down with a sadistic grin. “Right on time!” He made his exit.</p><p>Robyn turned onto her back and aimed her crossbow at, who she thought, was the perpetrator of this attack. When the lights came back on, revealing Penny to be standing before her.</p><p>Ruby ran up on stage to check on Fiona, but she came across a horrific sight. The poor sheep faunus had been wounded beyond repair. The cut was small, but it made up for it with how <em>deep</em> it was.</p><p>”What happened?!” Nora demanded.</p><p>”It was Tyrian!” Ruby cried. “He’s here!”</p><p>As the people of Mantle went to check on the dead and injured, one man pointed at Penny.</p><p>”Look, it’s Ironwood’s robot!” The man shouted.</p><p>”Penny?” Robyn looked up to Penny, hurt and betrayal evident in her voice.</p><p>”R-Robyn...” Ruby said, getting her attention, then she pointed at Fiona.</p><p>”No...” Robyn’s eyes widened, and crawled over to Fiona, covering the wound as best she could.</p><p>”Get her!” Joanna shouted, the crowd charging towards the stage.</p><p>”Stay!” Marrow’s voice boomed through the auditorium, and the whole mob slowed to a crawl. “Get Penny out of here, this only lasts for a few seconds!”</p><p>”Come on, Penny.” Ruby took Penny’s hand.</p><p>”R-Ruby, I d-didn’t-” Penny began.</p><p>”I know.” Ruby placed a comforting hand on Penny’s face before leading her out of the auditorium with Ren and Nora.</p><p>”I’m sorry, is she-” Marrow reached out Robyn, but an arrow flew past his face, and he turned to see the crowd has returned to normal speed, and a very angry Joanna was glaring at him. “This wasn’t us, I swear!” Marrow ran out of the room.</p><p>Robyn hadn’t listened to a word he said, she was too focused on Fiona.</p><p>”F-Fiona, angel, speak to me,” Robyn begged.</p><p>Fiona didn’t answer, she couldn’t, all that escaped her lips were painful sobs.</p><p>”Robyn, are you...” Jonna didn’t get to finish her question when she noticed Fiona. “No...”</p><p>”Fiona!” May cried in anguish when she joined the group.</p><p>”I’m going try and pick you up, okay?” Robyn began to lift Fiona, but the sheep faunus' screams stopped her. “Gods Damn it...” she looked to May and Joanna. “Standing there isn’t going to help! Call an ambulance!”</p><p>”Right!” Joanna and May said, simultaneously.</p><p>”It’s going to be okay, angel.” Fiona smiled down at Fiona after Joanna and May left, but it vanished when she saw Fiona looking up at her with nothing but agony.  “I promise you.”</p><p>”It hurts so much,” Fiona cried. “I’m scared...please don’t let me die.”</p><p>”I won’t let this end without a fight!” Robyn assured.</p><p>That’s when the grimm attacked. The first scream was the thing that finally took Robyn’s focus off of Fiona, if only for a brief second. A manticore busted the other double doors of the auditorium, and was mauling, six already lay did.</p><p>”Angel, I’m sorry, but we need to move.” Robyn picked up Fiona.</p><p>Fiona screamed. “Robyn, put me down! It hurts!”</p><p>”We need to move, I’ll be quick.” Robyn ran as fast as she could out towards the back exit.</p><p>”Robyn! Stop! St-” Fiona’s screams suddenly came to an abrupt halt when she succumbed to her wound, her mouth hung onto the last word as her last breath left her lips, and silence was all Fiona made.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay, I think we’re safe here.” Robyn set Fiona back on the ground in the dirty alleyway. “I’m sorry I had to...” she had just realized Fiona had join silent during her run. “Fiona?”</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>”F-Fiona?” Robyn couldn’t believe what was happening, even as she looked down at Fiona’s motionless body. “Fiona!”</p><p>No last words. No final goodbye kiss. Nothing.</p><p>”Fiona...p-please wake up,” Robyn begged. “Don’t leave me like this, angel. Fiona...please...oh Gods, don’t this to me, please don’t do this to me...” she looked down at Fiona, and her lifeless, tear stained face looked back. “...Fiona?” Robyn asked on last time before realization set in.</p><p>Fiona was gone.</p><p>Tears streamed down Robyn’s face, she chocked back a few sobs before holding Fiona’s head to her chest, throwing her head back, and letting out a scream so haunting even the grimm who heard it stayed away. Robyn’s heartbreak was too negative, even for them to take advantage of.</p><p>”I’m sorry, angel,” Robyn whimpered. “I’m so...I’m so sorry...”</p><p>”Robyn?! Where are you?!” She heard Joanna scream.</p><p>Robyn ignored her screams. She took off her jacket and covered Fiona’s body with it.</p><p>”Robyn, there you are!” May was the first to run out back. “We couldn’t get an ambulance, can you still...” her words trailed off when she saw Robyn, Fiona’s covered body in front of her.</p><p>”I’m sorry, she’s gone.” Robyn shook her head.</p><p>May just stood there, mouth agape in shock. Then the first tears rolled down her face, and it contorted into one of misery before she gave in to her sobs.</p><p>”May did you find her?!” Joanna ran outside just as May fell to her knees. “May? What’s wrong?” She looked rough her left, and saw the same heartbreaking sight as May. “F-Fiona...Robyn are we too...is she...?”</p><p>Robyn just shook her head.</p><p>Joanna’s grief immediately turned to rage. “Damn it...gods fucking Damn it!” She punched a hole into the nearest brick wall. “What do we do?!”</p><p>”We’re not going to play anymore games, if that’s what you mean,” Robyn said, voice hollow and wrathful. “We simply robbed Atlas shipments, now we’re going to kill them. We send that message to Ironwood like the message he sent to us, tonight. If doesn’t start giving Mantle the help it needs, then more and more of his men will die.”</p><p>”Robyn...are you sure that’s the right choice?” May asked.</p><p>”I already lost the election and...” Robyn glanced down at Fiona’s body. “In only a few minutes everything has been taken from me.” She looked May in her eyes. “If you don’t want to follow me, that is your choice, but I’m not stepping of this path.”</p><p>Robyn’s tone was broken, but calm and collected. She wasn’t guilting or shaming May and Joanna, she genuinely wanted them to make the choice to help her themselves, and they chose for themselves.</p><p>”I’m with you,” Joanna said, first.</p><p>”I’m...” May hiccuped. “...I’m with you.”</p><p>”We need to find somewhere safe to put Fiona, then we fight,” Robyn explained. “Once Mantle is as safe as it can get with that damn hole in the wall, that’s when we begin our attacks.”</p><p>”Right.” Joanna nodded.</p><p>”Understood,” May said.</p><p>Robyn picked up Fiona’s body. “Ironwood wants a war? He’s got one, and let’s make him regret it!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>